


Hakurei Technique

by rosid_eudicot



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, F/F, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Spit Kink, Sweat, armpit worship, drool fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosid_eudicot/pseuds/rosid_eudicot
Summary: Marisa has been away for a while, and when she returns to her friend's shrine, she has an unusual request for her.AKA "Touhou Hairy Armpit Nonsense." Beware the tags if it's not your thing!
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hakurei Technique

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i have no idea why i wrote this (well, i do, i was horny and i have weird kinks). its a little gross so read at your own risk. its also 3k words so i just have no idea whats happening with my life anymore.
> 
> partially inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/futomomomoe/status/1183871284343496704?s=19) (nsfw!)

It was yet another peaceful day at the Hakurei Shrine. Had there been any non-peaceful days as of late? It was tough for Reimu to say, but that was kind of a good omen, since she had a way of getting wrapped up in whatever the conflict of the moment was in Gensokyo.

She wasn't about to let this period of peace go to waste. It was springtime, and that meant that Reimu ought to be doing one of two things: sprucing up the shrine or going on adventures with friends. But many of her close associates were indisposed with their own goings-on at the moment, so spring cleaning it was!

It was relaxing, even if the work was a chore in the most literal sense. She almost lost track of time, fixing splintered beams and dusting off the shrine's surfaces, humming a song to herself all the while. But suddenly, as she was sweeping dust off the stone path to the shrine proper, an instinctual alarm bell cut through the nice satisfaction in her mind. Something was coming towards the shrine, and fast!

Reimu dropped her broom immediately and thrust her hands out, summoning an invisible barrier of force that radiated out from the shrine. The strength of the magic's shockwave ruffled her clothes, and she heard a startled cry as that aforementioned _something_ rammed headfirst into it. "Don't try to sneak up on me, yokai!" Reimu called to nothing in particular. "I'm wise to your tricks. Now show yourself!"

Without waiting for a reply, she started to walk around the stone wall bordering the shrine's western edge. But the reply, a mutter of, "Welcome back, I guess…" through teeth gritted in pain, made her stop dead before breaking into a run.

Sure enough, the figure lying on the ground where Reimu's barrier had knocked her out of the air, nursing a half-dozen bruises already, was none other than Marisa Kirisame.

"Marisa!" Reimu approached at a sprint, kneeling down beside her and tackling her to the ground with a hug. The other girl let out a groan of pain from having her fresh injuries aggravated, but Reimu didn't mind. "Where were you? You said you'd be gone, but I thought you only meant for a few days. It's been a month at least! I thought—"

"Psh, you couldn't have thought I was gonna die, did ya?" Reimu would never confess to missing Marisa's tough talk, even if she had. "Nah. If I bite the dust, it'll be 'cause you thought I was some monster creeping up on your shrine. Speaking of which, would you quit kneeling on my leg like that?"

"Oh, sorry!" Reimu stood up before helping Marisa to her feet as well. She was practically made of concrete, so she wouldn't be hurting too bad for too long. "What were you doing all that time? You said it was a secret."

The witch picked up the broom that she had flown in on and twirled it around a bit before putting it on her shoulder and following Reimu back to the Hakurei Shrine. "It was a secret! There was a little army of yokai gathering in the mountains, and I wanted to keep the element of surprise before I went to go kick some ass."

"Hey, language!" Reimu scolded now that they were on the shrine's grounds. "You went alone? That's dangerous."

"Whoops, sorry. But it really wasn't—I could blow away yokai like those guys in my sleep. You're just jealous that you didn't get to tag along. Most of the time I was gone was just me tryin' to find the way back."

"I wasn't jealous—I find great fulfillment in my duties!" That was a lie, unless sleeping in and skipping stones across ponds counted as shrine maiden duties. Reimu had shattered her record skipping stones, and that definitely gave her great fulfillment. "Besides, you would've gotten back sooner if you brought someone who knows their way around things."

"Oh, and that's you?" Marisa asked sarcastically. Reimu didn't have a comeback for that one, because her sense of direction was indeed terrible, so she just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I came to say hi, but also to ask you somethin'."

"You need more favors? What, do I look like I run a charity?" The shrine maiden folded her arms, standing conspicuously beside the sign in the corner that read, _Please leave donations for the poor & sick! Clothes, food, and money accepted!_

"No, not really a favor. It's just… Okay, this is gonna be a little awkward. But bear with me. You wear that outfit, right?" Reimu nodded, glancing down at her usual ensemble: a top whose sleeves were disconnected at the shoulders and instead held up by ribbons on her biceps. "And that… You know, the tan lines are probably weird, but it exposes your arms like that… And I gotta wonder how you keep everything… I dunno, so tidy."

Reimu cocked her head to the side. "Are you asking about why I don't have any armpit hair? Marisa, I shave it on purpose."

"Yeah, so do I, usually! But it never winds up _that_ perfect!" She huffed and crossed her arms. It was unfair! She was blonde, she was supposed to have an advantage with this! "And I haven't gotten a chance to do that since I was up in the mountains, so I thought you'd be a good friend and help me out!"

"Fine, fine. I'll show you how I do it, but no guarantees it'll work." Reimu sighed, well aware of how she was able to coast through life. It was very possible that the same applied to grooming. "C'mon, let's go inside."

Marisa followed her friend inside, relieved that she wasn't mercilessly teasing her for asking. Not yet, anyway. They eventually came to Reimu's bedroom, a place that had become familiar to her over the course of their friendship. She happily took a seat on Reimu's bed without asking.

"Make yourself comfortable, I suppose," Reimu said dryly as she went to her washroom and grabbed some supplies: a basin of shaving soap, a straight razor, and a towel. "You don't have any problems taking your shirt off, do you?"

"Nope!" Marisa called back from the bedroom, already getting to work unbuttoning her vest and the shirt she wore underneath. They'd stayed over with one another enough times to have seen each other in underwear before.

When Reimu returned, however, she paused, almost as if she was surprised to see Marisa shirtless on her bed. She was wearing a relatively plain white bra, in contrast to how much she talked up the importance of being showy. Maybe she just didn't expect anyone to see it? Her figure was, as always, cute and slightly curvy in a way that matched her bouncy energy and carefree attitude.

After blinking once or twice to refocus herself, the shrine maiden carefully set her supplies down on the bed beside them. "Alrighty. Lift your arm a little and let me see." Marisa followed her direction, reaching her hand behind her neck and lifting her elbow to expose her underarm.

She wasn't sure what she expected, but there was no way that Reimu could have prepared herself for the immediate fluttering feeling she got in her chest. A curly mass of off-blonde hair had grown over the past month since she'd been able to shave, covering her entire armpit and even extending slightly further along her underarm area. It wouldn't be too hard to remove—it'd be trivial, even—but why did Reimu suddenly think that Marisa would look better with it?

"So… Um…" She lost her train of thought, staring at the bushy mass of hair in her friend's armpit. Her mouth was suddenly dry. "Let me take… Um, let me take a closer look?" She leaned in to examine further, struck by just how nice it looked on her simply due to how unexpected it was, like a hidden treasure beneath her blouse.

"You alright there, Reimu?" Marisa asked. Unconsciously, Reimu had been leaning forward, eyeing her hungrily. At that point, with how close she was, Reimu was able to smell an unmistakable scent of _Marisa_ emanating from her. It wasn't offensive, as Marisa wasn't the type to let her hygiene ever suffer. No, it was more akin to the scent that she got when hugging her, but dialed up to eleven. Burnt gunpowder, lilac, and the slight salinity of sweat.

"I'm… Yeah…" She couldn't think straight. She could only imagine burying her face in Marisa's armpit. Would she be okay with that? It would just be some friendly armpit worship, after all. And she hadn't moved away or put her arm down. And it would take incredible willpower to go back to her original goal—willpower that Reimu didn't have.

She practically fell forward, taking a satisfied breath and feeling a happy shudder wash over her as she smelled her friend's scent amplified by proximity. Marisa, understandably confused, leaned back in surprise. "Hey, Reimu, what the hell!?"

"Mmm… I'm sorry… It's- I can't help it. It's so nice…" Reimu mumbled against her armpit, leaning forward along with Marisa, and feeling the hair tickle her lips as she spoke. That sensation made her cross her legs, suddenly burning with lustful thoughts that weren't befitting a shrine maiden (and yet were all too common for Reimu).

"You- H- Hey, you were supposed to help me s- shave, idiot!" Marisa sounded only mildly annoyed, and her gasps were indicative of the fact that Reimu's lips were tickling her, or that she was enjoying being lavished with such attention. "Y- You weren't supposed to get all smitten with it…"

Reimu took another breath, taking in Marisa's scent and immediately feeling an aching wetness between her legs. She uncrossed them and wrapped them around Marisa's so that she was straddling the magician's knee, and at the same time, pushed her back a little further, such that she was now laying atop her on the bed. "Can you blame me?" She said quietly, before slowly extending her tongue and licking along the length of her hairy armpit.

This gesture finally elicited a soft moan from Marisa, who put her hand to her mouth to stop it from being too loud. "A- Ah! Reimu… H- Hey, when did I ever say you were allowed do this!?"

At her words, Reimu pushed herself up off of her slightly, just enough to look her in the face. "S- Sorry… If you don't like it, you can put your arm down." _That would be a shame_ , Reimu thought as she wiped a bit of drool from the side of her mouth. "But… If you want me to keep going, you could take your bra off and put your other arm up."

Marisa tried to look like she was hesitating, really mulling the decision over before coming to a conclusion. But when was Marisa ever good at thinking anything through, or even pretending? She knew what she wanted just as much as Reimu did. After only a moment's pause, she reached behind herself to unhook her bra, casting it aside and revealing her small, perky breasts. "D- Do whatever you want…" Blushing and looking away, she raised her other arm to expose the bushy hair in that armpit and rested both hands behind her head. "You… You got me sweating."

Music to Reimu's ears. She shifted herself atop Marisa to access her other armpit, grinding her hips against her leg and letting out a needy little whimper at the stimulation. True to her word, there were some tiny beads of sweat visible between the bushy hairs of her other armpit, amplifying her naturally warm, effervescent smell. The taste was even better, as Reimu stuck out her tongue to try it, completely foregoing any semblance of decency.

Marisa helped by reaching over and spreading the skin of her armpit with two fingers, moving the hair slightly to give Reimu's tongue better access. "Mmm… You really love this, huh?" The question brought out little more than a nod from the shrine maiden, as her mouth was busy lavishing Marisa's armpit with attention. "Maybe I _shouldn't_ shave. Just let you keep worshippin' me like this… Ah…"

The sensation of Reimu's saliva cooling on her armpits made Marisa squirm, moving her legs and inadvertently grinding them against Reimu's pussy again. She gasped, taking in more of Marisa's scent, and then exhaled dreamily. It had been so long without any sort of release for her.

"Hey, Reimu…" She could practically hear the smirk in Marisa's voice. "I haven't shaved anywhere else, either. Wanna see?"

"Yes!" Reimu was way too eager, and Marisa let out a laugh, but what did it matter if she got to see more of her friend?

"A'ight. You show me yours first, though. I wanna see you naked; it's been too long."

Ordinarily that request would be scandalous, but at the moment, Reimu was more than willing. She stood up, head buzzing slightly from lust, and started stripping down. When she realized that Marisa was watching intently, she put on a bit of a show, too, turning around and undressing with a bit of theatrics. Like most things Reimu attempted, it wasn't graceful, but neither was it clumsy, and there was a charm to the amateurishness.

Whereas Marisa's body hair was bushy and unkempt at the moment, Reimu's was the exact opposite: just about every hair on her body was precisely shaved. She was smooth all over, and Marisa wanted to drink in her body forever.

But that wasn't what she'd promised. Instead, she lifted her hips off the bed, tugging her skirt down and exposing the little trail of hair leading down her tummy, giving Reimu a hint of what to expect. For what it was worth, Reimu was practically salivating as she watched, and she couldn't help but let an aroused hum escape her as the skirt came off entirely. Marisa's pussy was hairy enough to be peeking out on the sides of her panties.

"Here, come on back. I think you've missed me long enough." Marisa gestured for Remiu to return, once again lifting her elbow and exposing that delightfully hairy armpit. The shrine maiden didn't need telling twice, and she returned to straddle Marisa's hips, kissing up her body until getting to her armpit.

"You're such a good girl," Marisa whispered as Reimu continued licking and kissing. The tickling sensation combined with the indecency of the act was giving her a hazy-headed feeling of arousal, filling her mind with lust. Her free arm—the one that wasn't raised to allow Reimu access—wandered down the shrine maiden's body, and she gave her ass a squeeze before reaching around her leg and sliding a finger along her pussy. It confirmed what Marisa had suspected: she was nearly dripping wet. "If you cum from just my armpit hair, how much do I get to tease ya?"

"I'm… I'm not going to- to cum." Reimu withdrew from Marisa's armpit to speak, a string of drool connecting her lips to the now saliva-slicked mess of hair there. But she was wholly unconvincing, and the high-pitched moan she let out as Marisa slipped a fingertip into her was further proof.

"Not at this angle you aren't." With a laugh, Marisa shifted herself so that she and Reimu were both kneeling, sitting face to face. There was just enough height difference between them that Marisa could lift her other arm and Reimu could press her face into it greedily. Then, she could reach down and insert two fingers into Reimu's wet slit, curling them within her. Her moan was muffled by Marisa's armpit, making the magician shudder with pleasure. "You like how I taste? Sweaty enough for you? 'Cause you're getting me pretty worked up."

"Mm-hmm…!" Reimu was nearly panting, hyperventilating and filling her senses with Marisa's scent. The muscles in her torso twitched with every motion of Marisa's fingers, and she had wrapped her hands around her friend's waist to keep anchored to her while worshipping her armpit.

"Maybe I shouldn't shave. Maybe I should just stay like this and I could let you get a peek every once in a while when I want to play with ya." She started to involve her thumb in the fingering, rubbing Reimu's clit in time with her motions against Marisa's armpit. "I think you'd like that! Judgin' by how much drool is dripping down my armpits right now, and all…"

How had Reimu known Marisa for so long without figuring out that she was such a dirty talker? Her tone and expert fingering alone would be enough to push Reimu over the edge on a normal day, but being deprived of air by her need to lick as much of Marisa's armpit as humanly possible? That added the necessary next dimension to it. With a restrained cry of pleasure, Reimu turned her head, pressing her cheek into Marisa's drool-covered underarm as her hips began to move with a mind of their own against her fingers. Marisa didn't let up as Reimu came hard, shivering and twitching, lost in ecstasy.

She collapsed against her friend, utterly exhausted, and Marisa fell back to the bed, giggling as she wrapped her legs around Reimu. The shrine maiden could feel her friend's bush rubbing tantalizingly against her now-oversensitive clit, and she made a mental note to explore down there when she got a chance, too.

"So, were you gonna show me your super secret technique for shaving, or what?" Marisa teased, stroking Reimu's hair idly.

Reimu lazily lifted a hand to card through Marisa's hair, too—but it wasn't the hair on her head, it was the thoroughly saliva-matted hair in her armpit. "Eventually. We're going to nap like this first, and I'm going to tease you about needing my help to shave."

Marisa was completely okay with those terms, especially if it meant she could repeat this escapade the next time she was in need of some grooming.


End file.
